Conference calls are frequently used to communicate ideas to a group of people located in different locations. In order to join a conference call, a person may need to use a communication device to call a phone number, enter one or more passwords (e.g. “codes” or “pins”), and state his or her name prior to joining the call. Therefore, multiple pieces of information may be required to access the call. Entering such information can often be tedious and cumbersome to participants. For example, when traveling, a participant may need to join a conference call during the time that the person is not located at an office and therefore a mobile computing device may be used to access the conference. In such case, the person may also be performing a separate function such as, but not limited to, driving a car or catching a flight. Furthermore, time may be of the essence in connecting to the call. Therefore, a person may not have the ability to access the multiple pieces of information and subsequently enter the multiple pieces of information correctly in order to quickly join the call. Furthermore, if the information is saved or entered incorrectly, obtaining and/or entering the proper information may waste valuable time for the person trying to enter the call as well as the participants waiting for everyone to join and provide input on the topic being covered during the conference call.